Display devices, for example electrowetting display devices, are known. Display elements of such a display device may be arranged in rows in an active matrix configuration. To drive each display element to provide a desired display effect, a voltage corresponding to the desired display effect may be applied to each display element. In examples, the voltage may be applied to a display element by a column driver in coordination with a row driver switching a switching element associated with the display element so that the voltage may be applied to the display element. In the active matrix configuration, there is therefore a matrix of electrical connections, i.e. lines, including column lines and row lines, for applying the voltage to the display elements.
It has been observed that a parasitic capacitance effect may occur between a column line and a row line. This can increase the power requirements for driving a display element.
It is desirable to reduce power requirements for driving a display device.